


Accident

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: He always told his brother he’d kill him if anything ever happened to the Impala but when something actually does happen Dean doesn’t react like he said he would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews are my lifeblood

The funny thing is he always threatened Sam he’d kill him if anything ever happened to the Impala. The not so funny thing is the day he actually found the Impala window broken, he saw his teenage brother sobbing against the car with a bleeding forehead.

 

“Shit, Sammy what the hell happened.”

 

“Dean I’m so sorry, it was an accident. I tripped…I was carrying a bag of knives and two guns…I guess I forgot to tie my shoes….I’m so sorry Dean.” Sam said, holding a hand to his bleeding forehead. 

 

Dean rushed forward, placing his own hand over Sam’s. “What the hell happened to your face?” 

 

“I…kinda…fell into the window. I didn’t mean to, I tried to avoid it...I really did. But I-I’m so sorry Dean.” Sam stumbled anxiously. 

 

“You fell face first into a window? And broke it? Christ Sammy, guess you got a thicker skull then I gave you credit for.” Dean smiled faintly. 

 

“I’m sorry Dean, I promise I’ll pay for it to be-“ Sam continued, oblivious to his brothers’ concern. 

 

“Where’s Dad?” Dean snapped.

 

“He stayed with me until I regain consciences then told me to wait for you.” Sam told him with wide eyes. 

 

“He left you here?” Dean said, shocked taking a step back, “Wait…you got knocked unconscious?”

 

“Yeah…but..” Sam said, casting the Impala a guilty look. 

 

“Sam, it’s ok. I can fix the car. Thankfully I only have one whinny ass baby brother so you’re a little more important.” 

 

Sam blinked in shocked and surprise. 

 

“What?” Dean snapped.

 

Dean frowned, “What? You think I was gonna be mad at you? Christ Sammy what do ya take me for? Ok so I’m gonna make you help me replace the window and all but otherwise we’re good.”

 

Sam sighed, his shoulders sunk as he ran a hand over his forehead. When his palms crazed the bright red bump he gave a hiss and yanked his hand from his face.

 

Dean concealed a cringe and stepped forward. He roughly grabbed his brother’s neck, “Hold still Sasquatch.” He pulled his brother head down, getting a better view of the damage. “I don’t know who to feel sorry for…you or my window. I can’t believe you broke it.”

 

Sam sighed again, his body bent as Dean inspected the bruise, “I was carrying some guns out too Dean. They hit the window the same time I did. It wasn’t just me.”

 

“Excuses excuses.” Dean smirked, then slowly he left Sam stand back up straight. “Ok let’s get you in the room. You need some ice.”

 

“I need a shower.” Sam muttered more to himself then to Dean.

 

Dean smirked, liking the idea. He yanked open the door to the motel room and lead his brother in. He stood by the single dresser while Sam kicked off his shoes, “Come on,” He muttered starting for the bathroom.

 

“What? Why?” Sam muttered annoyed.

 

“Cause I said so.” Dean responded gently. 

 

“Dean…never mind, I’m tired. I’m just gonna lay down.”

 

“Oh hell no you aren’t.” Dean walked back to his brother and grabbed his elbow. “You go to sleep now and you ain’t ever coming back.”

 

Sam sighed heavily but allowed his brother to steer him away from the bed. 

 

He only started resisting when he watched Dean twist the factices in the tub on, the cold water filling faster then the hot.

 

“No way am I getting in there Dean. It’s freezing.”

 

Dean kicked off his shoes as he lifted his arms to pull of his shirt. He stepped forward and quickly unbuttoned Sam’s shirt. He make quick work of getting his brother half naked then without allowing his brother a chance to resist, he pulled him into the tub.

 

Dean seated himself behind his brother, both arms wrapped around his middle.

 

“Dean…”Sam whined as the cold water swiveled around him. 

 

Dean rested his forehead against the back of Sam’s head and exhaled. “Sorry Sammy but you nearly killed yourself. Can’t let you get to relaxed…you know head wounds…tricky bastards.”

 

“Mmmm…well thanks. I guess you’re right.” Sam agreed meekly. 

 

“Course I am, now shut up.” Dean muttered into his neck, tightening his arms around his brother’s chest. 

 

“Dean?” Sam whispered after a long moment. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You never said it but I always knew.” Sam said gently.

 

Dean frowned, he could hear the smile in Sam’s voice. “What?”

 

“That you loved me more then the Impala. This just goes to prove it. So thanks for that.” Sam turned his head slightly so he could give Dean a full view of his smile.

 

Dean groaned, but couldn’t help but smile back at his brother, “Bitch…”

 

“Jerk,” Sam threw back before laying his bruised head against Dean’s bare chest and taking a deep breath. “But I am sorry.”

 

“No problem. You can spend the rest of your life making it up to me.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled, Dean talked the big talk, but Sam knew when it came down to it, He’d always win. No matter what he was competing again, even the beloved Impala.


End file.
